Eve and Rani from SarahJane have a wild night, with a special guest!
by basically nope
Summary: Rani, the fiesty Indian Chick, and Eve, a red humanoid teenager from the Sarah Jane adventures, get on well. In fact, they get on very well... One night, a surprise visitor helps them "get on" better than ever before.


It was a cold night, so Eve brought a brisk cold into her one-bedroomed studio apartment when she trampled in at one o'clock in the morning. She carelessly tossed her keys onto a bookshelf and minced to her bedroom, discarding her long woolly coat with sassy nonchalance. As she threw open her bedroom door, Rani, naked in her bed, woke with a jolt.

"Holy Sarah Jane, you rustled my jimmies!" exclaimed the sleek-skinned Indian girl. Her clichéd British accent made Eve smile, creating dimples in her cheeks, as red as a slapped bottom.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was out working" Eve apologised, unzipping her tight leather trousers. Upon doing so, she revealed a cheeky peek of her throbbing alien organ, as large as a baby's forearm. Rani grinned and rolled down her sheets to reveal her slender, peachy bum cheeks. Eve began to advance on her arousing behind, when suddenly the sound of the doorbell startled her, causing her to stop dead in her pace. A confused look spread over her face like Clover Butter before she re-zipped her trouser fly and glided to the door.

Unbolting the door revealed the youthful face of High School Musical star Zac Efron. Bathed in shock all of a sudden, Eve stuttered incomprehensible syllables of surprise and glee.

"I heard there was a feisty redhead ready to get freaky who lived here" Zac playfully grinned, throwing Eve a cheeky wink.

Composing herself, Eve leant sensuously against the door, saying "I have been known as a… wild cat". This obviously aroused Zac, as his grin grew as large as his ego, and his skin deepened to a shade closer to Eve's skin tone.

The two of them flounced into the bedroom, and Zac ripped off his shirt like the Incredible Hulk except he wasn't green. As soon as they entered, Rani got up and stroked Zac's face as if it were the cosy underside of a pussycat. "You're so fit" she said in complete awe, as a stream of dribble fell from her mouth onto Zac's shrivelled raisin of a nipple, erect from the chilly breeze contributed by an open window. However, Rani soon snapped out of her dumbfounded hypnosis-like state, and turned to Eve. "So what now, do you expect to do the funky monkey with our idol and leave me out?!" she cried, with eyes watering. Eve stuttered, unable to answer. Rani emitted a grumpy grunt and began to flounce from the room. However, Zac Efron's hand, moisturised to the softness of a baby's bottom, clenched her wrist with delicate intent. Rani was pulled into him, her buoyant bosoms almost slapping Zac's face as they whipped round.

"What?" Rani said bluntly, still with the childish face of unjustice. Zac smiled.

"We're all in this together." He spoke with a soft, soothing tone.

Rani giggled, wiping away her tears on the edge of a knife she pulled from her anus. The she grabbed Zac's nipples, still wet with saliva, and threw them (and Zac, as he was physically attached to his nipples) onto the bouncy mattress. Eve again began to remove her leather trousers, and threw off her slutty, semi-transparent shirt, before spicing up the mix of caramel and white flesh with a splash of hot red sweaty skin.

Rani's breasts were praised like Ganesh by Eve, whose faith was consistent yet her desire somewhat unholy. Zac bounced his basketballs to the rhythm of the high school musical soundtrack which played in the background of the heated sex scene, which was a massive turn of for both Eve and Rani who groaned in pleasure. He then turned to inspect Eve's sweaty bumhole with his squishy eyes. It was other-worldly, as if a large apple corer had removed the body of a cauliflower, leaving puffy-looking entrails looking somewhat swollen in Eve's tone of skin. Zac grinned, baring his pearly whites, and eased his man willy into her woman hole. He thrust in and out as if doing a funky cha-cha slide dance, which pleasured him immensely. Meanwhile, Eve occupied her other end with Rani's succulent Gammon. She licked and sucked like a child from the Democratic Republic of the Congo, starving from little food due to their poor economy, as their imports exceeded their exports by millions of international US Dollars. The sex was good.

As the sex came to a close, all the participating parties were rather satisfied. However, Rani noticed the world around her started fading; Zac and Eve shattered into a million pieces and blew away from her sight. Her environment was merely an image, and the harsh reality soon followed. Rani found herself sitting in a large chair in the attic of some old house. Looking out of the window, she saw the area outside of the house. It truly was a shocking image. She was trapped, as leaving the attic was obviously not a possibility. That would be completely ridiculous. However, something worse suddenly happened – a bolt of lightning struck a llama feeding on the grass of a nearby house, illuminating Rani's attic. Looking in the mirror, she briefly saw her reflection. An aged woman looked back, wrinkled with years of pain and sadness. But that was not the shocking vision. What shocked her was the fact that… she was no longer Indian. Then suddenly something else shocked her. It was a bolt of lightning. She died.

The End.


End file.
